The Two Colored Haired Man
by ProhibitionGirl
Summary: Miku, age 14 meet a 14 year old boy named Len, it turns out at times Len unintentially turns into a 18th century killer Katio. Now only Miku knows and what heights will Len go to to protect Miku from himself? Told in Miku's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the dream**

_He was blonde and he looked 14 years old. He looked very familiar, yet I couldn't tell who he was. He was in a room, the lights were out, and all I could see were the walls, then were stain crimson. I heard scream, I turned to see the boy hunched over instead of having blonde hair his hair had turned blue, and he stood up. He looked different, like a whole new person, not to mention that he now looked 18 at least. In his hand was a sharpened knife, I looked around for a exit, but instead I found 3 dead bodies all girls…_then I woke up, "what?" that was the first time I had ever had a dream like that, it was confusing and believe I hated being duped.

Hello, my name is Miku Hastune, I am 14 years old and I live with my 18 year old brother Mikuo, because my parents died when I was 12. (**To see a picture of Miku, and Mikuo look on my profile!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Luka, and Cat Whiskers

**Chapter 2 Luka, Cat whiskers and Familiar Faces**

Miku's P.O.V.

I woke up to a laughing Mikuo, hunched over my bed, with a black marker in his hand. "There" he said "Done." Then I realized what had happened, he had written all over my face and it was the first day of high school. "That better not be permanent, you-" I began to yell. "Don't worry it'll wash off before the end of the day." He said while running away. I swear my brother may be 18, but he acts like he is 4 (at times, thank the lord, or going to restaurants would be awkward.). I got up, and rushed to the mirror, I looked stupid. There were cat whiskers, and a cat nose drawn on my face. "MIKUO, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, "YOU JACK A-""hey no swearing" he began to say, "got to go bye!" "MIKUO!" I yelled. My brother works at an office as a news reporter, he graduated early, at age 16.

I ran up the stairs of my two floor house, to my restroom. I searched in the cabinets for a towel; I found a light blue cotton one, and also oatmeal soap. I turned the faucet on, warm water started to run out of it. I grabbed the soap and quickly started to rub and scrub my face, praying that the stupid cat features would come off my face. To my luck the nose came off, but the whiskers didn't. "Mikuo!" I yelled out of anger. I looked like some Halloween fan, who has always wanted to be a cat. I looked at my face, the only good thing was that the lines were faded, but if you came close you could see them clear as day.

I brushed my teal colored hair, and decided, under the circumstances, that I would leave it down. My bangs were swept to the side, and a black and white polka dotted headband sated neatly on top of my head, not disturbing my hair. I put on my blue school uniform, put on black flats, grabbed my brown backpack, lunch box, and my cell phone and headed out the door.

When I got to school I was greeted by my pinked haired friend Luka.

Name: Luka Megurine

Age: 14 years old

Hair Color: light pink

Height: unknown

As I walked up to the school building I was greeted by my best friend Luka. She and I have been in the same class for 3 years, well in till high school rolled around.

Luka loved fish, specifically tuna. For about a month last year she was gone on a fishing trip with her dad, and when she got back it was hell. She often said about how she saw tuna, and ate tuna, and smelled tuna, and painting with tuna. (I know that last on always got me.?) But in the end it evened out because I always talked about leeks.

"Hi, Miku how was your sum-…, are those cat whiskers on your face?" Luka asked. "Um, you see, Mikuo thought it would but funny to, you know, be an ass. So he wrote on my face." I mumbled. I hated looking next to Luka, not because I hated her, but because she was so beautiful, and well lets say that pretty much every guy in the school, drooled over her…

"Oh, well you know I heard that cats are in this year." She said with a sympathetic smile. "Well, it could be worse" as said as we walked to class.

Later on around in the afternoon:

"Class!" the teacher said, I looked up from what I was writing, some sappy love song lyrics that pretty much sucked, "We have two new students; Rin and Len Kagamine. As you can probably see Len and Rin are twins, Rin why don't you start by introducing your self?" as the teacher. Oh, that must suck, good thing that he didn't make all of us introduce ourselves. "Hey, my name is RIN KAGAMINE!" wow, did she sound annoying. "I'm 14 years old, and I live with my brother LEN KAGAMINE, and now he will introduce himself!" she said proudly, I felt two eyes stares at me I looked up to find a pair of light blue eyes staring at me.

They belonged to Len. He looked as though he was trying to recognize me "Thanks, Rin now Len it's your turn, Um Len?" The teacher said. Len kept staring at me, not paying attention to the teacher. "Len?" he asked again. "LEN!" Rin screamed. "Oh what?" Len said, as he stopped staring at me. He had a hot voice, not high, but not deep, it was attractive. "Yeah, um my names is Len Kagamine, and I'm um, 14, yeah" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, nice to meet you two, now Rin you can sit next to Miku, and, lets see, Len you can sit next to, um, Neru." The teacher said, the whole time I could feel to light blue eyes staring right at me.


	3. Author's Disclaimer Note!

**I forgot the disclaimer note from chapters 1 and 2 so this is a chapter for just that! **

**Miku: Prohibition**

**Meiko: -Girl does not**

**Len; own Vocaloid**

**Rin: Even though that**

**Kaito: would be **

**Neru: awesome**

**Luka: She only owns **

**Gumi: the Idea for **

**Gakupo: her/this story**

**All: She please Review and Read, she really is thankful, and grateful, bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 Awkward Stares

**Prohibition Girl does not own Vocaloid, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 3; After Class**

Later on, after class I decided to talk to Len, about why the hell he kept staring at me.

I quickly walked up to his desk, to see him, head down staring at book, an old looking book and on the cover, the words "18TH Century Killers". It looked so boring and uninteresting. Without looking up he said "Can I help you with anything?" His voice, it was pretty dreamy, and now that I think about it he wasn't bad looking either. "Um, I kind of want to know why you were, um, staring at me, the, um, whole time during class?" I mumbled "Why are you mumbling? I couldn't even hear what you said, don't you know its rude to mumble?" He said while looking up, and then our eyes met, my teal eyes and his electric blue eyes.

For me it was sparks, but then again I don't really think he's cute or anything, yeah I don't. "What?" he asked, breaking our stare. I could see he was blushing, and having a hard time covering it up. I felt the room, getting hot I then released that I too was blushing. "Um you were staring at me during class?" I asked again, "No I wasn't!" he barked, "Are those cat whiskers on your face?" he asked, he was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Well, my brother wrote on my face, and well, that's not the point, why were you staring at me?" I demanded "Why do you let your brother write on your face?" He said, he really didn't want to answer my question. "No, I was asleep, but why were yo-" I began to say. "You know you should probably lock your door when you go to bed." He said. I was pissed, I mean come on! I grabbed by the shoulder, and slammed him to the wall. "THAT'S STUPID OKAY!" I yelled "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID CAT WHISKERS! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KEPT STARING AT ME!" I yelled. The whole class was silent.

(**I forgot to write that the class was still there, it was like study hall or free period or something?) ** "Look what you did." He whispered "You made the whole class look at us, you really are stupid aren't you?" he said. I looked to my side to see Rin with an angry expression on her face, everyone else was shocked. The bell rang, 4th period. Students started to slowly file out of the room.

"You just stay away from me." Len whispered, and with that he pushed pasted me and left, leaving me standing there, one hand on the wall, stunned. I looked around the rest of the class was gone; I quietly grabbed my books, and left heading to English for 4th period.


	5. Chapter 4 Talking about the LWord LEN!

**Prohibition Girl Does Not Own Vocaloid! Sorry that chapter 3 was short but I had homework… yes I have homework. I promise that this one will but at least 3 times longer! **

**I know right that might but hard to met but I tried! Read and Review! Thanks, oh and this story is always told in Miku's point of view!**

**Chapter 4 Talking to Luka**

The good thing was that Luka was in my English class, the bad thing, so was Rin.

I scanned the hallways looking for Luka, luckily I found her.

She was talking to some junior named Gakupo, or something.

I could see she was laughing and twirling her hair.

I swear, she says she hates him but you can so tell she's in love.

I swiftly grabbed Luka's arm, and flashed Gakupo a fake smile

"Is it okay if I borrow Luka, for a while?" I said in a sweet voice. "Um, well sure, if it's okay with Luka...I guess..." He said confused. "Well, Miku I was actually talking to

Gakupo, bef…" I pinched her arm hard, she got it. "I mean Miku don't we have a student council meeting soon?" she said, she was okay, I guess, at acting, but it was oblivious that Gakupo believed that crap.

"OMG! " I pretended to act surprise. "You right, we HAVE to go, bye Gakupo!" I yelled. I could hear Gakupo yelling

"Are those cat whiskers?" I swear he is, um, special, yeah "special". Still holding Luka's arm I raced to English class, there I sat Luka and I next to each other on two desks in the back.

"Why do we have to sit, in the back?" Luka complained.

"Well, if Rin comes she can't hear what we are talking about." I snapped. "Rin isn't even here" Luka said, "Good" I snorted "Gives us more time to talk."

I quickly told Luka about what happened with Len, by this time Rin had entered the class room, every time I said Len, I could feel a death stare, and I had a feeling they were coming from Rin.

"Wow, what a jerk move" Luka said, "IKR! I was thinking the same thing I mean come on why did he keep changing to topic?" I said annoyed. "I mean what is he entitled to embarrass me?" I asked. "Oh, my god that reminds my that I saw Len before talking to Gakupo…" " Who you love!" I added. "Yes, I mean no but that's not what I meant, I meant that I talked to Len and he said to meet him in the choir room at 7 pm tonight." She was blushing like crazy. "Um, why would he need to talk to me?" I asked "Got no clue, maybe he likes you!" Luka smirked

"What no! Its not my time to get all head-over-heels-for-boys!" I replied, "Well, then don't do anything stupid okay?" she said. The bell rang and English class was over, I had no idea what this class was about, I mean we all knew how to speak English, I mean come on! What is this class for idiots, because I don't think that I should be in this class.! "Oh, hey Miku" Luka said, interrupting my thoughts, "We have a English test on Thursday." She said as she was leaving. "About WHAT?" I yelled, but Luka had already left. Damn, only one more period, than about 5 more hours in till LEN, man Im nervous. What! WHY THE HELL AM I NERVOUS?


	6. Chapter 5 texting about bear claws

**Hey Its Prohibiton Girl and I don't own Vocaloid333 But I do own the idea about Len have a double personality! Thanks for the reviews! Really helped a lot! Read, and Review ! thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

6th period went by so fast, so fast in fact that I don't even remember what the subject was. All I remember was that I had kept being asked if those were "Cat Whiskers?" and I repeatedly said no.

I also believe there was a point were I gave up and just said yes.

It was 3:05 pm, and I have to meet Len in the choir room at 7, so I had about 3 and a half hour to do…nothing.

Mikuo wouldn't be home from work in till 6, and by then I would be heading towards the school.

I could go to the zoo, nahh that's something you do with other people if not you look like a waste of a human being.

Just then I heard my stomach grumble, okay maybe I was hungry. But who's going to spend 3 and a half hour at a restaurant? I guess ill go home and change.

The walk home was about 10 minutes long, (**yes im going to time stuff!) **so I had some time to think. Why did Len want to talk to me? Early he said to "Leave Me Alone!" I laughed, mocking Len was funny.

When I got to my room, I decided to call Mikuo and make up some excuse why I was going out. "Damn!" I said, what's his number? 345-6789? No that's too easy to remember, I would happen to remember something so simple!

373-2987, no. "Oh Yeah!" I yelled. "He put a copy on the fridge!" I ran downstairs and dialed the number. _RING, RING, RING, RING "Hello?" _he said. "Oh Hey Mikuo, um…, Luka invited me over to her place so I'm going to home at 8 –ish, or so, only if that's ok with you." _"Yeah, sure what, oh and did anyone ask about your new facial features?" _"Oh yeah,, thanks by the ways." I snorted "_bye!" _he said happily, and then the phone went dead.

I ran up the stairs and in the bathroom, took all me clothes off and jumped in the shower. I used minted shampoo, and strawberry body wash, good combo. I started singing my favorite song, from my favorite band Brown eyed Girls; Abracadabra.

[Gain] Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon

Geureon naega neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega

[Narsha] Neol darmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul tto georeo naega

Geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago-go

[Jea] Every night I'll be with you

[Miryo] Do you love her? do you love her?

[Jea] Maeil naui kkum soge

[Gain] Do you love me? do you love me?

[Jea] Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo

[Narsha] Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo

[Jea] [Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah

[Gain] Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo

[Gain] Motchama deoneun naega ireoda jeongsineul nochyeo naega

Dodaeche wae neoran aega naemaeume bakhyeo niga

[Narsha] Jjitgyeojin sajineda jumuneul tto georeo naega

Geunyeoga tteoreojyeo dallago-go

[Jea] Every night I'll be with you

[Miryo] Do you love her? do you love her?

[Jea] Maeil naui kkum soge

[Gain] Do you love me? do you love me?

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/brown_eyed_ ]

[Jea] Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo

[Narsha] Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo

[Jea] Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah

[Gain] Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo

[Miryo] I'm in the Voodoo Island~ neol doechatgi wihan plan

Maeilgachi ireoke nanullae neol hyanghan majimak step

Geunyeoui soneul japgo geunyeowa ibeul matchugo

Geureon neoreul sangsangjocha hagi sirheo I jumune yeomwoneul sireo

[Gain] Rallallallallalla rallallalla

Rallallallallalla rallallalla

Rallallalla rallallalla

Abracadabra da irwojyeora

[Miryo] Lets go!

Uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha!

Nege jumuneul georeo bwa

I'm like a supervisor

Neol tongjehaneun kaiser

Naegeseo beoseonal su eobseo naega

[Jea] Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo

[Narsha] Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo

[Jea] Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah

[Gain] Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo

[Gain] Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega

Neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega

[Narsha] Coolhancheok haneun naega nollawo da ireon naega

Anincheok neol mannareo gado-do

When I was done I dried myself off and checked in the mirror, my whiskers were gone! Yes! I then dried my hair with a blow dryer, and marched to my room, hair bands in hand.

I put on dark Demin skinny jeans, light blue tank tops on and a white Civon (**type of see through fabric, sorry if a spelled it wrong****)** blouse on. I looked cute. I put my hair up in my signature ponytails, and went to bathroom to put lip gloss and a little bit of mascara on.

Then I painted my toes and finger nails a light pink and, headed downstairs. There I put on my brown gladiator sandals, with a 1 inch heel.

(**You can see her outfit on my profile!) **I grabbed my cell phone and wallet and put it my purse, and out the door. I looked at the time; 4:38, I have taken more than an hour to get ready, oh well.

I walked to my favorite restaurant, _Panera bread's _, yummy! When I got inside I order, a cup of chicken noodle soup, bag of potato chips and half of a roasted turkey breast sandwich with honey mustard.

When my order came up I quickly grabbed it and walked to my seat then I filled my cup with coke. While eating, I texted Luka

Luka- Pink

Miku- Teal

Hi

Oh Hi Miku, so whats up?

Nothing just at Panera's

Oh are you alone, some creepy guy might want to make a pass at you, should I come?

No I think that you might just be the one the guy trys to make a pass at. Thanks but if you come ill be more nervous

About what?

Meeting Len

Damn did I just text that?

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!

No

Yes you do!

No I don't

Yesssssss! I WAS SO RIGHT

Good bye Luka

I KNEW IT!

I turned my phone to silent so I could ignore Luka's texts. When I finished eating I decided to look from a dessert, hmmm, I know Len MUST like bear claws! WHAT! WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING A DESSERT FOR LEN? But, NO! I yelled at myself. In the end I bought a chocolate bear claw.

I looked at the time, it was 6:32, I had to leave so I would be in time for (**What's his name?) **him, yeah him. (**oh come on Miku say his name!) **But! Oh it rhymes with Ren. (**You Know I could just write in that you guys get married or something…) **LEN! (**KNEW IT YOU SO LIKE HIM!)**

Now I know why you are called ProhibitonGirl, you were in Jail so being nosy and sick. (**do you even knew what the prohibiton was?) **no. (**look it up,) **

**Thanks! Read and Review! Please!**


End file.
